


Bets

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio and Cristiano are full of it and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is old af I don't even remember when I wrote it, but I'll post it. The way they act here is basically how I'll be building their characters up in the Smooth Pebbles fanfic, so consider it a sneak peek?? maybe??

Cristiano and Sergio were always the last ones to leave. That was either because they took the longest to get out of the shower, or they just had extra time to be together. It was one of those days.

"I bet you, I can score a hat trick against Barca tomorrow." Cristiano gloated, looking at Sergio daringly.

Sergio smirked and rolled his eyes. “I’ve never seen someone as in love with themselves as you.” he laughed.

"Then you must be a dumbass, because you obviously haven’t met yourself." Cris countered, and the younger man scowled.

"Whatever." he huffed. "I bet you I can score against them."

"Just one measly goal?" Cristiano teased, holding up his index finger.

"I’m not all the way over by the goal for 90 minutes. I’m down back, blocking and saving your asses, because you bastards don’t know how to pass accurately."

"Fine. It’s a deal. So what’re we betting?"

Sergio thought for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows, till they shot up in excitement.

"If you win, I’ll fuck you senseless." he smiled.

Cristiano shook his head.

"Nope, not good enough. You already do that every night." they smirked.

"Fine, I’ll fuck you senseless three times. Good enough for you now?"

Cristiano’s eyes widened.

"Three whole orgasms?"

"If you can last."

"Shut up. I will. Fine, deal. What if I lose, which don’t get your hopes up."

"You have to suck my cock for the whole week."

"A whole week?"

"Yeah I’m tired of yours."

"No you’re not."

"Fine I’m not but that’s the deal."

Cris nodded, tying his sneakers. His head abruptly swept up.

"Wait."

Sergio popped his head through his shirt, hair ruffled up, and looked questioningly.

"What?"

"That’s basically like an award for both of us."

Sergio pondered this for a moment, before shrugging and resuming to dress.

"Guess so."

Cristiano smirked.

"Alright well I’ll see you tomorrow, Sergio. Get yourself prepared for those three orgasms you’ll he blessing me with."

And he stepped out the door, but then backtracked.

"Wait."

Sergio met him by the doorframe, leaned against it with a lack of amusement.

"What now?"

"What if we both lose?"

That sparked a little enthusiasm into him.

"Well…."

He reached his hand out, to trace a line down Cristiano’s jaw.

"I guess we’ll just have to settle on a normal fuck. We’d probably do it anyways."

Cris laughed leaning into the touch.

"Deal."

Sergio’s hand snaked downwards, intertwining their fingers.

"Wanna have a practice run?"

Cris nodded fervishly.

They lost.


End file.
